An organic light-emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescence device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light-emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light-emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescence device. Among the studies, there are studies relating to an organic electroluminescence device utilizing a tertiary amine substituted with a carbazolyl group.
Patent Document 1 describes an example using a tertiary amine substituted with one carbazolyl group having an N-position substituted with an ethyl group and two substituted phenyl groups, as a light-emitting material in a light-emitting layer present between a pair of electrodes constituting an organic electroluminescence device. However, Patent Document 1 does not describe the compound, in which an N-position of the carbazolyl group substituted on the tertiary amine is substituted by a substituent other than an ethyl group.
Patent Document 2 describes the use of a compound represented by the following formula as a material of a hole injection layer or a hole transporting layer of an organic electroluminescence device. Herein, R4 and R5 each independently represent a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted polycondensed ring having from 5 to 30 carbon atoms, a hydroxy group, a cyano group, or a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, and Ar2 represents a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms. However, Patent Document 2 does not describe usefulness of the compound represented by the general formula as a light-emitting material. Furthermore, the literature does not describe a specific example of a compound, in which a phenyl group of an N-phenylcarbazolyl group substituted on a tertiary amine is substituted with a substituent.

Patent Document 3 describes an example using a compound represented by the following formula as a phosphorescent host material. However, Patent Document 3 does not describe usefulness of the compound as a light-emitting material. Furthermore, the literature does not describe a specific example of a compound, in which a phenyl group of an N-phenylcarbazolyl group substituted on a tertiary amine is substituted with a substituent.
